1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system that enables the user who uses an image processing service to select among a plurality of image processing service providers a provider who provides the image processing service at the lowest image processing cost and to request the service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, Japanese laid-open patent application HEI 9-114907 describes a technique that is designed for a system that enables a selection, among a plurality of image processing service providers, of the most preferable image processing service provider and a request for an image processing service.
By constructing an image processing service intermediary system that mediates between a plurality of image processing service users and a plurality of image processing service providers as in the case of the above technique, there is an advantage in that the image processing service users can select among many image processing service providers the most preferable image processing service provider, and there is also an advantage in that the image processing service providers can obtain many customers.
However, in the conventional technique, each of the image processing service providers makes an estimate based on data for the number of prints, the size of paper, and the type of paper without using data for printing. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately calculate the cost that would incur at the time of actual printing, and this inaccurate cost estimate would likely become disadvantageous to either the image processing service users or the image processing service providers.